Secret Area Trick
The Secret Area Trick is a strategical move that can be performed in Granny, and it is used for luring and escaping Granny. Process The Secret Area Trick involves the action of dropping an item (or unscrewing the screwdriver safe with the screwdriver) in the secret area bottom floor, stepping into the small crevice located behind the stairs in the secret area middle floor, waiting for Granny to go down to the secret area bottom floor to investigate the sound made, and departing from the crevice before Granny gets a chance come back up. See trivia for interesting glitches, failures, and what not to do. Uses/Purposes The Secret Area Trick is used most commonly in extreme mode, as it allows easy departure from the secret area, which, in that difficulty, is blocked off from the basement by the iron bars. It can also be used to escape the secret area and or Granny in other difficulties, but be aware of the Candlestick, as it creates a noise that alerts already close-by Granny. Also, if you are experienced in Granny, you can pick up any items that reside in the meat room while Granny is still in the secret area bottom floor investigating the noise. See Item spawns for further information on what items spawn in the meat room. Dangers There are three notable noise dangers (also see hazards) in the secret area middle floor which impact the effectiveness of the Secret Area Trick. # The Candlestick, which was previously mentioned as creating a low noise that could alert Granny while you are performing the trick, is the first danger. This will result in a highly likely knockout on extreme and a tough situation on all other difficulties (excluding practice). # The Hanging meat is the second danger. If you knock it down, a noise will occur and Granny will come up to investigate, once again resulting in an extremely likely knockout in extreme and a pickle in all other difficulties (excluding practice). # The Piece Of The Painting is the final danger. If knocked over or picked up and dropped, it will create a low noise. Even though the noise is low, Granny is so close by during the Secret Area Trick that she will come anyways. Once again, this will result in a very likely knockout in extreme and a difficult problem in all other difficulties (excluding practice). Trivia * In previous versions of Granny ('''version 1.3 and lower), this trick was less useful, as the iron bars were not blocking the secret tunnel to the '''basement, but as of version 1.3.2, the iron bars now block the exit from the secret area bottom floor to the basement. * Granny really needs some new lighting, as the ambient light does not flow into the crevice, but somehow Granny can still see you if you wait to long (Granny is coming up the stairs kind of long), and light flows into the meat room even when the door is shut. * Granny will always say one of her quotes after investigating a noise, so that could be a good warning if you are unsure of when to go (It is recommended to just go right after she go's down the stairs to the secret area bottom floor). * "Do you want to play hide and seek" would be a perfect quote for this situation, as you literally are playing hide and seek. * Making a sound (stepping in a bear trap, knocking the Candlestick) is deadly in extreme mode, as Granny '''will catch up with you and preform a '''knockout if you can't somehow get away from her super-sonic speed. * Sometimes, if you make a noise and Granny has not yet entered the secret area '''prior to the noise being made, she will hit a box near Teddy's Closet in the secret area top floor and never come down. But beware, because very rarely, '''Granny will wander down to the secret area middle or even bottom floor on her own, and that alone could result in a knockout. Plus, since Granny '''is already near the stairs to the secret area middle floor after the '''box-knocking, she has a much higher chance to go down the stairs, which could also result in a knockout, as you would be going up the stairs to see what is wrong with Granny. * Some staircases that have no triangle bottom covering (garage to basement, main room to upper floor, etc.) allow you to see Granny's feet when she is walking up the stairs, but the secret area middle floor one does not. Not that you would ever use this stair-strategy, because if you were using the S'ecret Area Trick', you would already be knocked-out by Granny. * Sometimes, Granny will drag a box down with her to the secret area bottom floor, which, in theory, would be more useful to you, as you would have even more time to escape the secret area. ** If all goes right, you can push one of the boxes (one of the closer Teddy boxes, preferably) to the secret area bottom floor. Then, do the Secret Area Trick.' '''If you put the '''box' right on the end on the staircase, Granny should knock the box over, allowing an extended period of time for you to explore other sections on the house. ** If the box '''goes down to the '''secret area bottom floor '''accidentally, then you should definitely take advantage of it, and preform the "mini-box trick". * There is a common glitch that still works (as of version 1.6) where you crouch under the shelf that is holding the '''Candlestick (always) and the Piece Of The Painting (sometimes) and you stand up. Standing up will force you through the other side of the wall, therefore throwing you into Granny's arms '''(which are wide open and waiting for a '''knockout) in the secret area bottom floor. So Just be sure to not crouch under that shelf. Extras 1The Iron Bars and the Metal Panel are not the same thing. The Metal Panel appears on all difficulties, while the Iron Bars only appear on Extreme. Category:Tricks